


Captain's orders

by robinelli



Series: Zosan ABO [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background ABO, Background Zosan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Sanji is an OmegaLuffy is not exactly happy with how he's been handling the Zoro situation





	Captain's orders

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested in Luffy's perspective

Luffy knew that he was useless in many respects.

He couldn't swim, for one.

He wasn't exactly typical for an Alpha for another

He also wasn't good with weapons, had no idea how to heal or how to build and he knew that compared to Robin or Nami he probably was pretty dumb.

More pertinently, he knew that he wasn't strong enough yet to really protect his crew. Like he hadn't been strong enough to save Ace.

But what he could do, what he was really good at, was understanding what was going on with his crew.

So of course he noticed when the mood between his two strongest comrades shifted suddenly and jarringly from their permanent but ultimately comfortable rivalry to a deeply uncomfortable pretense of their normal relationship.

And he had noticed, long before that, that this rivalry was based on more than just a mutual dislike or even just two pretty competitive guys sharing close quarters.

Zoro would get a weird look in his eye sometimes and provoke Sanji on purpose more than was normal for him. Sanji on the other hand would often overreact to the smallest slight and seem almost hurt when he didn't get noticed by Zoro at all.

But so long as it wasn't affecting the crew, their relationship was their business.

Then Sanji hit another heat, and everyone learned that Zoro really was dumber than a fish.

How he could not have noticed was an absolute mystery to Luffy. Sanji hadn't even been on surpressants when they met at the Baratie and even he, uninterested in sex as he was, was well aware of Sanji's preheats.

But weird as that was when Zoro started smelling like Sanji off surpressants that was even stranger.

First he thought they might have come to some agreement, but Zoro's awkward hovering didn't subside while Sanji seemed to be relaxing somewhat into the situation, although there remained a tenseness in him that wasn't normal at all.

At the same time he was obviously enjoying all the extra attention and hiding that enjoyment very badly.

It was just all around weird. 

What was even stranger is that sometimes at random times throughout the day and night he'd suddenly smell a wave of scent that would just appear and then disappear again suddenly.

It didn't take long to note that every time after that Sanji's scent on Zoro was stronger than before.

The only conclusion was that Sanji had something to do with it. 

So there really was nothing for it than to ask the cook.

And because he was the captain, and hungry besides, he just strolled into kitchen.

"Sanji, meat!" He demanded and watched Sanji turn around and scowl, but his eye was only annoyed and not blazingly pissed which meant that he would get his food today.

"Do you really have no shitty manners at all?" Sanji asked, but when he turned around and unlocked the pantry it was clear that he was feeling mild.

"Nah, also I'm the captain. I don't need manners." What would be the point otherwise, really.

Sanji sighed deeply but threw him a nice hunk of ham which he tore into at once. That was the life, seriously.

But he had come here for a reason. "I wanted to talk to you." He said between bites and Sanji looked at him with one funny eyebrow raised. Waiting.

"You are doing something to Zoro, aren't you?" He asked without preamble and Sanji bristled at once. "What am I supposed to be doing to the Marimo?" He asked carefully casual, but defensiveness just below the surface.

"I dunno what exactly, but you are doing something. He smells like you, who else could be causing that. It's not very fair to disorient him like that." He tried reasonably and tore another piece from the ham. 

"I really don't know what your point is." Sanji said and now he was pretty annoyed. Good that he already had his meat. Pissed Sanji was stingy.

He shoved the rest of the meat in his mouth, chewed then swallowed. "I already told you. You are not being very nice to Zoro. Sort that out. Captain's orders." He said and looked at his cook seriously. He meant that. Whatever they were doing now was bad for the crew.

"Everything is fine with me and Zoro, how often do I have to tell you?" He was getting really pissed now, and he was lying again. Luffy hated when he did that. Hiding things was a really bad habit of Sanji's.

"Captain's orders." Luffy repeated and put his weight as captain behind it this time. 

Apparently he had also used a bit of his Alpha voice. At least Sanji bristled hatefully, like he only did when someone tried to command him against his will.

In any case he had said his piece and given orders, that was all he as captain could do here, at least for now.

So he got up because he still had to meet Usopp to test his new invention.

And as luck would have it when he came through the door Zoro was there. Perfect, Zoro could use some fun.

"There you are Zoro! Shishi! Usopp wants to try his new itching powder bombs. Come on." He laughed and grabbed Zoro catapulting both of them over half the ship.

He had given his orders, now he had to trust that they would be followed. Strangely this time he wasn't as confident as usual that that would actually happen.

But even if it didn't he had enough help on this ship to face that problem too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
